seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
2017 Christmas Update
From the Publisher MyTona: The festive season is usually a joyous occasion. But nothing is ever safe in Darkwood. Find out who wants to sabotage the holiday—and disrupt their plans. The most fearless will defeat the magic of cold! Everyone should get a gift this Christmas. But be careful: the frost may come in, all at once! What's New in Version 1.23.0: * Over 400 enthralling new quests * A new desk guardian: Sparky the deer fawn * New Special Events: The Holiday for All and the Hearts of Ice events * New Location: School * New Event Locations: Snowy Yard and Cozy House * New Event Rewards: unique avatars, the Winter Fairy Tale and Enchanted Treasure chests, and the Charming Glow and Feather of Luck talismans * New Event creatures: Sweet Tooth, Miss Bell, the Brave Soldier, the Snowy Squabbler, the Icy Bandit, and the Frosty Lord * New Anomaly: Hoarfrost * Unique festive decorations * A new Mail window where you can find communities and news * New offers: You can now purchase avatars featuring event creatures! Unique avatars are available through special offers * Animated merchants' icons when there is an active order * New features: You can now interact with an event jewelry box and look at it from all sides in augmented reality mode in iOS! Download the update and get rubies for free! The Christmas update (v. 1.23) was introduced on the 4th of December 2017. Players who downloaded the update were rewarded with 5 free rubies. The Christmas Update adds 3 new Hidden Object Locations to the game: 2 event locations - Snowy Yard and Cozy House and 1 regular location School; as well as adding 400 new Quests and 36 new Collections. Both event locations remain locked for now. On the first day of the update, only the regular location School which requires level 129 to unlock and the anomaly tutorial quest Frosty Anomaly were playable. At midnight, the Desk Guardian mini event challenge Winter Turmoil was activated. Winter Turmoil Desk Guardian Challenge Sparky the deer fawn is the second Desk Guardian, a reward earned by participating in the Winter Turmoil event. Players may upgrade Sparky for better daily rewards. Winter Turmoil Challenge.png| Collect Christmas Cookies Winter Turmoil Challenge 1.png|Use Christmas Cookies to trade for items Winter Turmoil Challenge 2.png|Or use Christmas Cookies to upgrade the new Desk Guardian Sparky The Winter Turmoil special mini-event challenge is available to players from Level 7 and up. Players have 14 days starting from December 5, 2017 to complete the challenge of collecting a certain amount of Christmas Cookies. Players may then exchange the Christmas Cookies for certain items or to upgrade their new Desk Guardian Sparky. Christmas Cookies are found by successfully playing any of the unlocked Hidden Object Locations. Regular locations award 1 to 4 Christmas Cookies per win and Premium Locations (those which require an access pass) award 4 to 5 Christmas Cookies per win. The following table shows the upgraded Sparkies, the number of Christmas Cookies needed for each stage upgrade, the reward given for completing each stage upgrade, and the daily rewards the upgraded Sparky Desk Guardian offers. Holiday for All Timed Challenge On the 10th of December 2017, the Holiday for All special event Timed Challenge activated. Christmas Jingle Challenge Christmas Jingle.png| Christmas Jingle 2.png| This special mini-event challenge is available to players from game level 7 and up. Players have 14 days starting from December 18, 2017 to complete the challenge of collecting a certain amount of Jingle Bells in order to win the special rewards. Jingle Bells are found by successfully playing the Treasure Box and Haunted Lights puzzles, awarding anywhere from 3 to 5 Jingle Bells per win. * Collect 20 Jingle Bells to win 1 Chocolate Miracle - restores 35 energy * Collect 80 Jingle Bells to win 1 Enchanted Gingerbread - restores 120 energy * Collect 250 Jingle Bells to win 1 Rare Chest - contains random collectible items * Collect 400 Jingle Bells to win 1 Seeker's Star - increases chances of finding objects by 90% * Collect 800 Jingle Bells to win 5 Shot of Vigor - gives free energy for 1 hour After completing the challenge, Players may continue to collect Jingle Bells, winning 1 Shot of Vigor for each 200 collected afterwards. Snowflake Ball Challenge Snowflake Ball.png| Snowflake Ball 2.png| This special mini-event challenge is available to players from game level 10 and up. Players have 14 days starting from January 1, 2018 to complete the challenge of collecting a certain amount of Snowflakes in order to win the special rewards. Snowflakes are found by exploring any of the Hidden Object Locations. Regular Locations reward 1-4 Snowflakes per win. Premium Locations, those that require Access Passes, award more Snowflakes per win, up to 8. * Collect 40 Snowflakes to win 1 Lightning in a Bottle - remove up to 3 objects from the picture at a time * Collect 120 Snowflakes to win 1 Magic Meringue - restores 60 energy * Collect 240 Snowflakes to win 1 Mint Fudge - restores 180 energy * Collect 560 Snowflakes to win 1 Seeker's Star - increases chances of finding objects by 90% * Collect 820 Snowflakes to win 1 Shot of Vigor - gives free energy for 1 hour After completing the challenge, Players may continue collecting Snowflakes, receiving 1 Shot of Vigor for every 200 collected afterwards. Hearts of Ice Timed Challenge On the 8th of January 2018, the Hearts of Ice special event Timed Challenge activated. Festive Fun Challenge Festive Fun January 2018.png| Festive Fun January 2018 2.png| The Festive Fun mini-event challenge is here again, available to players from Level 10 and up. Players have 20 days starting from January 21, 2018 to complete the challenge by playing the Treasure Box and Haunted Lights puzzles. There are 3 special event reagents to be found by playing the puzzles. The goal is to collect the special event reagents and craft the special event items at the Merchants (Fortune Teller, Forge, and Inventor). Crafting the special items gives Gold Stars which rewards the Player with the following items: * Collect 25 Gold Stars to win 1 Magic Meringue - restores 60 energy * Collect 100 Gold Stars to win 1 Make a Wish chest - contains talismans and energy boosters * Collect 250 Gold Stars to win 1 Shot of Vigor - gives free energy for 1 hour * Collect 500 Gold Stars to win 1 Winter Miracle - a commemorative casket desktop decoration Changes in Version 1.23.0 The Christmas Update made quite a few significant changes to the game. * New Hoarfrost Anomaly introduced * New Character Amy introduced * New Mail Notification Window in Settings * New game animations * New Augmented Reality feature for iOS devices - players can interact with the Desktop Casket Category:Updates Category:Quests Category:Timed Challenges Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough